This invention relates generally to improvements in beverage containers such as baby bottles and drinking cups of a type used for feeding liquids to infants and toddlers. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved beverage container having a valved cap adapted for quick and easy movement between open and closed positions. The valved cap is adapted for use interchangeably with drinking mouthpieces suited for use by children of different ages.
A wide variety of baby bottles and beverage containers such as drinking cups and the like have been developed for use by infants and toddlers. For example, an infant's bottle traditionally comprises a bottle base having an open mouth covered by a resilient ported nipple. By contrast, drinking cups for toddlers typically include a beverage base or cup having a cap which incorporates a ported spout.
Beverage spilling has constituted a persistent problem encountered with drinking bottles and cups used by infants and small children. Such beverage containers are often transported in a filled or partially filled condition for convenient availability and beverage consumption by an infant or toddler. However, beverage leaking often occurs through the nipple or spout of the container, resulting in frequent contact of the beverage with articles such as clothing, furniture and upholstery, carpets and floors, etc. A significant need has existed for a simple and effective structure for positively closing the beverage container against undesired leakage, while permitting beverage consumption by a child in a normal manner.
In addition, as a child transitions from the infant to toddler stage, traditional baby bottles equipped with a ported resilient nipple are normally replaced by a cup or glass adapted for the child's advancing manipulative skills. In this regard, it has been common practice for parents to purchase replacement beverage cups for use by toddlers, with prior-acquired baby bottles falling into disuse. Prior beverage containers for infants and toddlers have not been designed for convenient interchangeable use by infants and toddlers, without requiring purchase of a new beverage container.
The present invention overcomes these problems and disadvantages encountered in the prior art by providing a beverage container for use by infants and toddlers, wherein the beverage container is equipped with a valved cap adapted for quick and easy movement between open and closed positions, and further wherein the valved cap is adapted for use with interchangeable drinking mouthpieces such as a nipple for an infant and/or a ported spout for a toddler.